


Chilly Down

by PunkRockPiccolo



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Horror, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Labyrinth AU, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No one is actually hurt but i'm tagging body horror anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: It took a split second, but Brendon suddenly understood what was going on. These creatures weren’t out to purposefully hurt him. They thought  it was a game. They wanted him to play.Well, if that was how he’d get out of here. Fine. Brendon would play.!!! UNDERGOING EDITINGS!!!





	Chilly Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of Fall Out Boy as the Fireys from Labyrinth in my head FOREVER. They're such fun and unique characters, even if they did scare the hell out of me when I was little.  
> Enjoy!

Brendon cursed as he stumbled over yet another gnarled root, trying to convey his frustration in every stomp of his feet.

In all honesty, the thought of continuing through the Goblin King’s labyrinth had begun to grate on his resolve. Little brother or no, getting home was going to take more than Brendon thought he had left in him.

He had gotten separated from the little creatures he had befriended, and he was actually starting to get worried. Nothing looked familiar, and Brendon would almost give his left kidney to be surrounded by stone walls again. At least then, he knew something of how to get around.

Within his brooding, Brendon didn’t seem to notice the fidgety shadows flicking around the trees near him. At least not until a rhythmic knocking assaulted his ears.

“What?....Kenny? Dan? What’s going on?”

Leaping from the trees with a shrill cackle, a figure dressed in bright orange landed in front of Brendon causing him to scream.

Before he could catch himself, three other figures, all similarly dressed also leaped out of their hiding places.

They were the oddest creatures Brendon had ever seen (and that was saying something since he’d been in the labyrinth for quite a while). Their ears were pointed, covered by something like bright orange hoodies with fiery colored fur around the collar, hem, and sleeves. Their legs were also clad in the same orange, long tails extending from behind them, whipping wildly in excitement. Pointed fangs shone in the dim light of the forest, sitting at the forefront of the groups’ wide smiles.

Brendon backed himself against a tree, wide eyes staring in fear at the creatures.

“What..what do you want?!”

The one that had first jumped out at him, not the shortest of the group, but still pretty short with black bangs streaked with a deep red, cackled again.

“We’re just here to have a good time!”

Well that did nothing to calm Brendon’s fears of being torn apart.

He watched, almost transfixed as the tallest one with dark curls quickly struck a thin stick against the ground, lighting it on fire, and tossed it into a ring of rocks Brendon hadn’t noticed before.

The sudden blaze scared Brendon into motion as he surged away from the tree, hoping to maybe get far enough away from it, he could make a smooth escape.

His route was suddenly blocked by another of the creatures, this one with red hair to match the fur on his body.

“That’s right! We’ve got no problems! Sounds good huh?”

The one who lit the fire called over to the shortest of them, a manic look in his eyes.

“Hey, Patrick! Throw in your hand!”

The blonde haired creature snickered mischievously as he _pulled his left hand completely off and chucked it into the fire._

Brendon nearly lost the contents of his stomach right there.

“What _are_ you?!”

The creature, Patrick it seemed his name was, hopped over in front of him and grinned as he pointed to where his hand had been. In its place was… _the same hand?!_

“We’re the chilliest bunch in the land!” Patrick laughed before bounding away to join the rest of them.

The first one chucked a pair of sticks at the red head with a yell of, “Head’s up, Andy!”

He, Andy, caught them easily and began tapping out a fast rhythm with them while the curly haired one laughed.

“Lucky throw, Pete!”

Pete’s eyes lit up at those words.

“We trying for luck, Joe? Okay, let’s get this guy to call it!”

Joe twirled his way over to Brendon and leaned against his shoulder.

“Alright dude, high or low?”

Brendon stuttered, shaking his head, unsure of what exactly was being asked of him.

Actually he had no idea what was going on at all.

Joe playfully rolled his eyes as he yelled back.

“Low! Roll ‘em!”

For the second time in the span of two minutes, Brendon had to hold down his own bile as Pete gleefully _pulled his eyes out of his head._

None of the other creatures were bothered by this in the slightest, and Brendon began to realize that this must be what they do. Just…pull body parts off. It was beyond unsettling.

Like a dealer in a casino, Pete shook the eyes in his hand like a pair of dice and rolled them across the forest floor.

They landed pupils up and the group bust into laughter with a unanimous yell.

“Snake eyes!”

Pete ran over and scooped his eyes back up, tossing them up and catching them in his mouth, his eyelids falling closed.

Brendon couldn’t keep back his gag as the creature opened his lids again with the eyes back in their original place.

“This…this is…insane.”

Joe cackled as he swung around to Brendon’s other side.

“It’s just like they said; don’t lose your head!”

The other three’s grins widened as Andy snuck up behind Joe and raised one of his sticks like a bat.

“Fore!”

Brendon almost screamed again as Joe’s head went flying toward Patrick. It was all he could do to stare as the boy began to bounce his friend’s head like a basketball.

“Pete! Catch!”  
Patrick tossed Joe’s curly head over to the other, and the group erupted in hysterical laughter as Joe bit into Pete’s arm instead of being caught.

Pete yelped and frantically shook the offending head off and back over to its owner, who swiftly tossed it up and had it land right back in its proper place.

“You all do this…all the time?” Brendon questioned, almost feeling stupid for asking.

The creatures all turned their smiles to him, sliding up to him one at a time, laughing before flitting away again.

“But of course! When things get you down-“

“And your chin is dragging the ground, sourpuss!”

“Even down looks up, sometimes right?”

They all surged toward him suddenly, crowding his space as Patrick leered.

“That’s bad luck!”  
And with that, they all tumbled back, cackling.

Pete swung himself up onto a branch close to Brendon’s head, hanging upside down and attempting to tickle the man with his tail.

“We can show you a good time! Free of charge!”

Brendon yelped as he felt Joe jump and cling to his back, hands yanking up on the sides of his head.

“Hey…hey! His head doesn’t come off!”

Brendon growled and flung the creature unceremoniously off his back, rubbing gently at his aching neck.

“Of course it doesn’t!”

The group looked slightly confused, but none the less energetic.

Patrick walked quick circles around Brendon, eyeing him in confusion.

“Hey man, what are you doing with a head like that?”

Andy nodded with a grin, giving his own encouragement in the investigation of Brendon’s supposedly abnormal head.

Pete suddenly gasped, excitement twinkling in his crazed eyes.

“Hey guys! I know what we can do! Let’s take off his head!”

The other three ran over beside him and turned to look at Brendon.

“Yeah!”

Oh holy shit, they were actually going to tear him apart. Now was Brendon’s cue to _run._

He didn’t get very far before Pete was blocking his way.

“Come on! You want to take your head off don’t you? That’s how the game is played!”

It took a split second, but Brendon suddenly understood what was going on. These creatures weren’t out to _purposefully_ hurt him. They thought  it was a game. They wanted him to play.

Well, if that was how he’d get out of here. Fine. Brendon would play.

With a scowl, Brendon reached forward and pulled Pete’s head straight from his shoulders and tossed it off into the brush.

Patrick’s voice startled him, as he whirled around to face the short creature.

“Hey! That’s his head!”  


With only a millisecond of hesitation, Brendon reached out and tossed Patrick’s head off in a similar fashion.

“Hey! That’s my head!”

Brendon took off running, desperate to get back inside the walls of the stupid labyrinth and away from this nightmare.

Playful cackles and yells followed him closely through the forest, the two seeming to have found their heads and joined back with their friends in this messed up game of tag.

“It’s against the rules to throw other people’s heads!”

“Yeah! You’re only allowed to throw your own head!”

“Come back, dude! We’ve got to play the game!”

“You can’t quit! The game’s not over!”

Brendon skidded to a halt as he finally found a wall. It was a short-lived relief as there seemed to be no entrance back into the maze. Brendon turned his back to the wall, panting in fear as he heard the group getting closer.

“Leave me alone!”

A sudden weight plopped itself on the top of his head, and Brendon flinched away in shock before looking up. He almost wept tears of joy as he saw the ragged head of Kenny staring down at him, rope in hand.

“Grab it! Let’s go!”  


Brendon grabbed the rope and half-climbed/ half-was dragged up the side of the wall.

And in the nick of time too, the creatures had just reached the bottom of the wall and were cheerily calling up to Brendon’s retreating form.

“It won’t hurt! It’ll come right off!

“Now we get to throw your head!”

“How about one of your ears?”

“You don’t need _two_ ears!”

Kenny scowled down at the group after he had made sure Brendon was safely up.

“Ugh, the Fireys. Pretty harmless, but annoying as all get out.”

Brendon just gaped at his friend.

“ _Harmless?_ They tried to rip my head off!”

Kenny raised an eyebrow, like Brendon should have expected that.

Brendon eventually just groaned, giving Kenny a quick hug before wandering off in a direction, away from the yells of the Fireys.

 “Whatever! Let’s just…let’s go so I can finally get out of this hell hole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged the body horror just in case because I didn't realize just how graphic the descriptions of the Fireys could get. Like I was writing it and thought "holy shit that's kinda graphic...."
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
